warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuega Fuega/Characters
Because Fuega Fuega already has a huge cast--and it's continuing to grow--here's a list of all the cats that have ever appeared, plus their descriptions and a little bit about their relations in the story. A helpful reference for me as well as all of you awesome people who take the time to read Double F. I'll update it after every chapter. The Original Four This is the family of four that we meet in the first chapter of Double F. Fuega--Orange and brown she-cat with green eyes. Daughter to Peanut and Peach. Sister to Vulture and Ella. Housecat to Alpha. Main character of Fuega Fuega. Former below average-ranking member (dumpster two) of the empire. Five moons old. Alive. Peach--Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate to Peanut and (possibly) Skull. Mother to Fuega, Vulture, and Ella. Average-ranking member (dumpster three) of the empire. 35 moons old. Alive. Vulture--Black tom with yellow eyes and torn ears. Son to Peanut and Peach. Brother to Fuega and Ella. Below average-ranking member (dumpster two) of the empire. 5 moons old. Alive. Ella--Skinny ginger she-cat with small blue eyes. Daughter to Peanut and Peach. Sister to Fuega and Vulture. 3 moons old (when last seen). Status Unknown. Skull's Empire Similar to BloodClan in the canon series, this large gang of rogues is the main group of antagonists in the series. These cats were introduced as members of the empire. Skull--Large tom with matted white fur, black eyes, and a shaved head and half of his ears missing. Mate to many unidentified she-cats. Father to Hurricane, Snap, Curdle (possibly), and several other unidentified cats. Leader (dumpster six) of the empire. Was originally known simply as "the white tom" or "the nameless tom" before his dramatic change of appearance and his creation of the empire. 40 moons old. Alive. Hurricane--Muscular she-cat with swirls of different shades of gray all over her body and ice-blue eyes. Daughter to Skull and unidentified blue-gray she-cat. Half-sister to Snap, Curdle (possibly), and several other unidentified cats. High-ranking guard scout (dumpster five) of the empire. 15 moons old. Alive. Snap--Dark gray tabby tom. Son to Skull and unknown she-cat. Half-brother to Hurricane, Curdle (possibly), and several other unidentified cats. High-ranking guard scout (dumpster five) of the empire. 21 moons old. Alive. Ink--Tortoiseshell she-cat. Sister to Itch. Below average-ranking member (dumpster two) of the empire. 10 moons old. Alive. Itch--Tortoiseshell she-cat. Sister to Ink. Below average-ranking member (dumpster two) of the empire. 10 moons old. Alive. Twitch--Dull brown tom with huge scar on half of his face. Below average-ranking member (dumpster two) of the empire. 20 moons old. Alive. Curdle--Small tom with matted white fur. (Possible) son to Skull and unknown she-cat. (Possible) half-sibling to Hurricane, Snap, and several other unidentified cats. Average-ranking member (dumpster three) of the empire. Former low-ranking guard scout (dumpster four) of the empire. Rank lowered after his fight with Orb. 12 moons old. Alive. Orb--Black and white tom with big eyes. Former low-ranking member (dumpster one) of the empire. Killed by Skull as punishment for his fight with Curdle. 13 moons old (at death). Dead. Hart Street Animal Residents Here is a list of all of the known animals--pets or otherwise--that were introduced as living on Hart Street. Butch--Brindle-and-white bulldog with big brown eyes. Son to Studmuffin and Bella. Housedog to Alpha. 36 moons old. Alive. Surf--Handsome blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Housecat to Brody and Erin. 11 moons old. Alive. Husky--Large tabby tom with twisted leg. Housecat to unknown humans. Former feral cat. 50 moons old. Alive. Snowflake--Fluffy white she-cat. Semi-feral cat. Former housecat to unknown humans. 25 moons old. Alive. Carly--Purebred Siamese she-cat. Daughter to Muse and unidentified Siamese tom. Half-sister to several unknown kits. Housecat to Hudson family. Former member of Skull's original group. 15 moons old. Alive. Abigail--Black-and-tan German Shepard. Housedog to Hudson family. 28 moons old. Alive. Charlamagne--Pekinese dog. Housedog to Windsor family. 30 moons old. Alive. Peanut--Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes. Mate to Peach. Father to Fuega, Vulture, and Ella. Housecat to Hudson family. 35 moons old. Alive. Humans The following is a list of the identified humans that appear in Double F. Alpha--Tall woman with wavy brown hair and green eyes. Owner of Butch and Fuega. Real name unknown, only known by what Butch calls her. Somewhere in her 20s. Alive. Alpha's mama--Short, frail, forgetful woman. Mother to Alpha. Cared for by Alpha. Real name unknown, only known by what Butch calls her. Elderly. Alive. Miss Heather--Young girl. Lives with her aunt. Semi-owner of Snowflake. 8 years old. Alive. Brody--Lives with Erin. Owner of Surf. Somewhere in his 20s. Alive. Erin--Lives with Brody. Owner of Surf. Somewhere in her 20s. Alive. Spirit Lady--Appearance unknown. Real name unknown, only known by what the Hart Street animal residents call her. Elderly (older than Alpha's mama, according to Butch). Alive. Other Characters These characters really don't fit anywhere else. Muse--Purebred Siamese she-cat. Mate to several purebred Siamese toms. Mother to Carly and several other unknown kits. Shelter cat. Former member of Skull's original group. Former housecat. Euthenized by vet because of her unstable behavior due to witnessing Skull being tortured by a group of humans. Age at death unknown. Dead. Studmuffin--Purebred bulldog. Mate to Bella. Father to Butch. Age unknown. Status unknown. Bella--Bulldog-pitbull mix. Mate to Studmuffin. Mother to Butch. Age unknown. Status unknown.